muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4811
Cold Open Rosita pretends to be a cat, as today's show is all about felines. Scene #1 Chris greets the viewer and starts sneezing. He sees it's because there's a small cat nearby (he's allergic). Elmo wants to pet the cat, so Chris teaches him the proper, safe way of approaching a cat. The doesn't find Elmo frightening, so Elmo wants to keep it as his own pet. Chris assumes that it may already belong to somebody and the two decide to find its owner. Scene #2 While Elmo plays with the cat, Chris sets up supplies to find its owner. Grover and Cookie Monster show up to help. Grover assumes the paper is for forming a megaphone to alert the public, but Chris points out they'll be used for making posters instead. Scene #3 Elmo goes to hang up the finished posters around the area. Chris suggests getting some food for the cat. Cookie Monster assumes the cat likes cookies and milk like he does, but Chris tells him they need water and cat food. As he goes to Hooper's Store for cat food, Grover and Cookie try to cheer the cat up with a hug. Chris hears a racket outside and finds the area a mess, Grover and Cookie quivering and the cat hiding atop the doorway. Chris lures the cat back with the food and teaches the monsters a little more about treating cats well. She starts to respond to the two and Chris goes to check on Elmo's progress, while Grover volunteers to get her a litter box. Scene #4 Chris finds Elmo hasn't made much progress, except getting himself stuck in tape. Grover passes through with a box of litter (i.e. garbage) for the cat. Chris tells him what an actual litter box is and takes him to the store to get one. Scene #5 Cookie Monster cries for help. He fears the cat, now on his lap, who he believes is growling at him and he can't move. Chris tells him the cat is purring, meaning she feels safe and happy. Grover brings in the litter box, giving the cat everything she'll need until they find her owner. Elmo runs in, having found the cat's owner - a dog, who is very grateful. Muppets Elmo and the gang introduce the letter of the day, C, with a song and dance. (First: Episode 4523) Film C is for Cats - a showcase of different types of felines. Cookie Monster's Foodie Truck Inspired by her pet cat, a young girl orders a tuna fish sandwich from the Foodie Truck. Cookie Monster assembles the ingredients, but discovers they have one missing - avocado. Gonger leads the way to the avocado farm to get some more. Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 4. (First: Episode 4713) Cartoon Cuatro gatos (four cats) count and play music. (First: Episode 4415) Elmo's World: Cats Scene #6 Rosita, still pretending to be a cat, signs off.Category:Sesame Street Episodes Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide